A new beginning at Hogwarts
by Thunderous-Imagination
Summary: She hated him...he ruined her life she was glad he was dead. Scorpious' sister joins in the crowd


**A.N. this is my second Fanfic so I'm not sure :3 (also Dumbledore and Snape never died) (Everyone else did tough)**

**Based in Lily Luna Potter's second year  
><strong>

**Chapter One: New Experiences**

**Lily's POV**

I stood at King Cross Station with Rose Weasley, James and Albus (my brothers) and Scorpius Malfoy (My brothers best friend) waiting anxiously for Mum to finish giving us the usual _don't get in trouble, don't embarrass our family name, James look after Albus and Lily._ It goes on and on until Dad stops her thank goodness for that.

She kissed us good bye and I ran to the train to look for my two friends Nicole Summers and Lacey Harris, I found them in a compartment with somebody I didn't recognize. She looked a lot like Scorpius but I wasn't sure so I just sat down and went into a full detailed account of what happened over the holidays until Scorpius came in to our compartment a look of horror etched on his face he stuttered as he spoke " h, h, have you seen my little sister?'

I started ask who that was when a small voice spoke up "I'm right here moron."

"Sadie Malfoy where the hell have you been you been young lady"

"Oh shut up Scorpius I was fine wasn't I?"

I stared at them as a small smile crept across my face I hated Scorpius and was glad his sister was yelling at him making him look like a fool. I stifled a giggle behind my hand before I looked back and saw Nicole and Lacey had ditched. Oh well I could always talk too little Malfoy. The arguing dies down and Scorpius turned to me "oi potter this is Sadie can you look after her for a bit you know show her around and stuff it's her first year and I have better things to do with my time"

I decided to fight back even though the little blonde girl was intriguing "what in for me Malfoy" I retorted.

"The feeling of doing something nice"

"Fine."

Then he left and I turned to look at the girl, she stared at me.

**Sadie's POV**

I stared at her seeing the longing in her eyes; she liked my brother but didn't know it yet. I looked at her and smiled shyly. I'm not good at making friends. She seemed nice but I wasn't sure whether she actually liked me yet.

I got up and out of the compartment to say goodbye to Scorpius. He was sat in the next compartment with Albus. He looked up and swore under his breath. "Yes what is it Sadie?"

"Just came to say bye" I said quietly

"Well by then."

**Lily's POV**

_Where did she go, why am I suddenly alone, what's going on. _ These thought ran through my head as Nicole and Lacey finally returned. There was something up but I was too annoyed to even try and figure it out. "Lily we have something to tell you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Were leaving Hogwarts at the end of this year" Nicole said

"What both of you"

"Yes because we are both Muggle born and my Dads getting married to her mum and then were moving to America."Lacey said

"WHAT!" I yelled "No you can't leave your the best at potions Lacey and Nicole you're the quidditch Queen we need you"

"Sorry" They chorused.

"WELL THIS IS BRILLIANT, I'M GOING TO BE ON MY OWN FOR AGES NOW." I yelled "All on my own" I sobbed.

The train then came to a crashing halt and the first years where led away by Hagrid.

**1 hour later**

I sat in the great hall with Lacey and Nicole eating. Then my mother's owl Fred (which I called Freddie) land in front of me. I opened it and read slowly.

_**Lily, James and Albus**_

_**Please contact me as soon as you can, I need to see you. Tell your cousins as well. Your aunts, uncles and I need to speak to you.**_

_**Mum xx**_

I stared at the letter wondering what was going on. I found Albus and James and all of our cousins that had relations to our mother and quickly had a conversation with Dumbledore for the adults to floo to his office and wrote a reply to our mother/aunt.

_**Mum,**_

_**What's happened? If you could floo to Dumbledore tonight we can talk about what's going on, OK? The others and I are extremely worried.**_

_** (and the others)**_

Dumbledore called the feast off and postponed the sorting hat ceremony till the next day. The others and I made our way to Dumbledore's office and saw all of my Aunts and Uncles and my Mum standing there with tear stained faces.

"He's dead , your father he's dead" my mother wept.

"wait what happened" James panicked.

**Normal Point of view**

Ginny collapsed and Hermione took over.

"Well after Harry, your father defeated Voldemort a group of unruly death eaters and snatchers formed a rebellion, then earlier today we heard noises coming from the kitchen and" She rambled "Greyback was there."

Ron continued when Hermione broke down "Then harry whipped out his wand and Greyback pounced, it was too late we couldn't do anything."

"oh my" Dumbledore gasped.

James and Albus looked at their sister who had tears streaming down her face she ran out the office and up to her dorm.

**Lily's POV**

I ran out the room, tears running down my face and jumped onto m bed. I smiled and thought wow, Im a good actor. He deserved this. He deserved to die.


End file.
